Can't Let Go
by peaceloverocknroll
Summary: This is just a songfic I had on my head


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and the song is Can't Let Go by Landon Pigg.

Can't Let Go

He didn't even know what he was doing there. He never went out much but everyone had just

insisted but he shouldn't have gone. He knew she was going to be there but he still went. Everyone was practically wasted but then someone came up with a way to waste time or something. Tell about someone who you thought was the one person that you would spend the rest of your life with. Who the hell had come up with that question? He dreaded the fact that it was his turn. Everyone before him had mentioned a high school sweetheart or someone that in the end was not really the one. What should he say? Everyone was drunk and no one would remember so he went for the truth.

_Well youre the closest thing I have  
To bring up in a conversation   
About a love that didnt last  
But I could never call you mine   
Cause I could never call myself yours  
And if we were really meant to be  
Well then we justify destiny  
Its not that our love died  
Just never really bloomed _

"I met her on a cold foggy morning. I was having a bad day but when I saw her face– she made my day. At the moment, I was not looking for a relationship but we became friends anyways. Well not really friends. I didn't see her for some time but then something happened and one way or another I again had the chance to be close to her. I was stupid because I would get close to her then I would chase her away. I hurt her so much told her that I didn't want her but she was still always there. Sometimes I was scared that she would stop waiting but she was still there when I finally made the right choice." He saw his drunk co workers. Then he saw her. She was staring at him. Her eyes glassy and drunk. He hoped she would forget but inside he knew she wouldnt.

_Well I cant let go  
No, I cant let go of you  
You're holding me back without even trying to.  
I cant let go  
I cant move on from the past  
Without lifting a finger you're holding me back_

He continued. "We were together for about a year but for some reason I freaked out and ended it." "Did you get over her?" "No" He remembered that he had just ended it because he thought it was getting too serious and at first he didn't really care but she started dating so soon and then it was too late.

_And then we saw our paths diverge  
And I guess I felt OK about it.   
Until you got with another man,  
And then I couldn't understand Why it bothered me so.  
How we didn't die we just   
Never had a chance to grow. _

She looked down at her drink. She knew it was her turn. She wanted to make up something but what the hell? " What can I say? There was a guy. I fell in love but in the end well it ended." He looked at her and she met her his eyes for just a second.

_I cant let go  
No, I cant let go of you  
You're holding me back without even trying to.  
I cant let go  
I cant move on from the past.  
Without lifting a finger you're holding me back. _

It was getting late and everyone decided it was time to leave. "You need a ride." "No Jake is picking me up." Nick shrugged and looked away. Sara walked over to Jake as he got out of his car. Catherine and Grissom stood watching. " So whathappened to that girl?" " Last I heard she has a boyfriend."

_  
And it might not make much sense  
To you or any of my friends  
Though somehow still you affect the  
Things I do.  
And you cant lose what you never had  
I don't understand why I feel sad  
Every time I see you out with someone new_

_  
_Jake leaned to kiss Sara and they embraced. As she looked over his shoulder, her eyes met his and she wished they could stay like that forever.

I cant let go  
No, I cant let go of you  
Youre holding me back without even trying to.  
I cant let go  
I cant move on from the past  
Without lifting a finger youre holding me back.

_I cant let go  
No, I cant let go of you  
Youre holding me back without even trying to.  
I cant let go  
I cant move on from the past _


End file.
